And From Your Lips he drew a Hallelujah
by atf12
Summary: Szayel x OC; Dark becomes Szayel's fraccion and things go on from there.


You sat in a nearly empty room, with nothing except you and the couch you sat upon.

An Arrancar that had captured you while you were out hunting in Hueco Mundo had brought you here, telling you of Aizen-Sama and his great power. Of course you knew who he was, he had come here not too long ago, gathering the strongest of hollows and creating them into the most powerful creatures ever to walk any of the dimensions, besides himself. You figured that you were brought here to become one of these Arrancar, though you weren't as powerful as you figured he wanted.

As you were pondering this, a tall and thin Arrancar opened up the door and you got up and walked over to him.

"Yes?" you asked.

"Aizen-sama commanded he see you in the transformation room straightaway."

'So my hunch was correct,' you thought, following the man down the corridors. You were outside of the room in mere minutes. You went in, assuming it was the proper thing to do.

When you got inside you saw many shadows of mostly gorgeous looking people, all of them looking straight back at you. You glanced down at your body that was still fully covered in the skin of a hollow.

"Please, come over here." You heard a gentle but loud voice say. You followed the voice in the dark room, gracefully walking over to him.

"Yes, sir?" you asked, being polite even though you didn't know exactly who he was. All you could make out in the extremely dim room was a tiny ray of light that you couldn't find the source of, hitting a glass box and shining onto a purple round object inside.

"Just….. don't speak." You immediately shut your mouth and stood still, waiting to see what would happen. All of a sudden a bright light burst forth from the box, and it went away just as quickly as it had come.

You had felt your body change in those moments, though. A length of hair ran down your back, and a collar was all that was left of your mask. You glanced down and saw human skin on your body, and you touched it.

"What is your name?" the voice asked.

"Dark Chance." You said immediately.

"What an odd name." You heard one of the men who was standing by the wall say.

Another man with very pale skin stepped forward and handed you a pile of clothes.

"You may put those on now." The voice said, and then the door opened and light streamed into the room. You put the clothes on the floor and crouched down to look at which ones you were to put on which body part. You first stepped into the undergarments, and then you pulled on the pants. You finally pulled on your shirt and then you stood back up.

When you looked around, only one person was still standing in the room, and that was a tall black man with a visor over his eyes.

"Please come with me, Dark-san." The man said, and he walked out the doors.

You followed him, because you didn't know where else to go. You didn't go far before he stopped. "You will be staying in here." He said, and left.

You opened up the door to find a nice little room with a couch, a rug, a window, a desk, and a bed with covers and two pillows. "How nice…." You sat down on the bed.

You thought over what had just happened and you closed your eyes, exhausted. For some reason it didn't weird you out at all knowing that you had been kidnapped and changed into a half-shinigami all in one day. You quickly fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You woke up to see a man with pink hair about two inches away from your face.

"'Morning." You said, scooting away from him.

"Now now, dear, is that any way to treat your new master?"

"My what?" you said, standing up and facing his direction. He also straightened up and smiled a perfect smile at you.

"You are going to be my one useful Fraccion. I've been looking for one for quite some time now, and you seem like just what I need. Please follow me." He started to walk towards your door.

"Wait, I've been following people all day today…. Or yesterday? What time is it?"

"You'll have to follow me to find out." He stopped right before he passed through the doorway and you could see a smirk playing on his face, and then he walked out.

You followed, yet again, because you didn't know what else to do. "What's a Fraccion?"

"A Fraccion is a lower-ranked Arrancar who can be chosen to serve under one of the top-ranking ones. Us, the strongest 10, are called Espada. And I have chosen you as a Fraccion, because you have unusual powers. I believe I may need them at some point." You just sucked in the information and let it process.

"Unusual… powers?" you asked. You weren't aware you had ANY powers, regardless unusual ones.

He laughed, but it was more of a man-giggle. "I suppose you wouldn't know. It's not like hollows heal others."

"I heal others?" you looked at your hands.

"Yes. I want to see what else you can do." You entered a room unlike any others you had passed on your way here. It was gigantic, and every inch of it was filled up with some sort of bubbling experiment, an operating table, extra supplies of anything and everything. Something glinted off the light and you looked over to see a huge needle. You smiled in a sick way, imagining what that would feel like if you were to get stuck with it.

Szayel kept on walking forward, but you could see he has a smile on his face as well.

"So…. What's going to happen to me?" you asked, looking around at all the things that were on tables and shelves and continuing to follow Szayel-sama… apparently your new master.

"I'll need to run some optics on you. Do a few tests. Enhance the things that need to be."

"Enhance…?"

"If your combat skills are insufficient I might have to make them better. Come, lie down on this table." He cleared off a table. It was more like a slab on concrete raised in the air.

You sat on it and laid back, pulling your legs up on the table as well. You could feel the chill of the table through the thin layer of your clothing and on your exposed back and arms.

Szayel-sama grabbed a few tools and started to examine you in different ways. At points you had to take off articles of clothing, but you didn't much care because he'd already seen you naked, yesterday when you had been transformed, it was just mildly awkward when he prodded places that shouldn't be prodded unless there was some romance going on.

After nearly two hours of him poking and looking you over, he left the room saying something about stuff he had to run on his computer and checking some data from another experiment. You sat up on the still-cold table. You were freezing by now, and you sat shivering on the table just looking around at all this interesting room held.

Szayel-sama came back not long later, carrying a few papers in one hand, reading them, and a blanket in the other. As he walked by the table, he tossed the blanket on your lap and kept on walking forward, going behind a huge stack of reference books.

You gratefully took the blanket and wrapped it around yourself.

"How'd you know I was cold?" you asked, loudly enough that he could hear you.

"Your readings showed it." He said, and you heard the shuffling of papers and a few books were slipped out of the stack.

You both sat in silence for a few minutes, you looking around awkwardly and not knowing what to say. "So…. Where do I sleep, if I'm your Fraccion?"

"You'll sleep in my room, of course. All my other Fraccion sleep here, but they're just there as my resources in case I start to die. You're actually here to help me with things. Think of yourself as my assistant. Speaking of which, come here and help me with this. You body temperature should have rose enough that you are feeling comfortable by now."

You hadn't realized it, but he was right. You were now warm again. You took the blanket from your shoulders and set it on the table. You moved around the stacks of books and had a paper shoved at you. You grabbed the paper and it showed a list of materials Szayel needed for an experiment. "Gather these." He said.

You walked away and looked around for the things on the list. You found most of them, but couldn't find a few things. The things he needed seemed like something a witch might use in her potions, except not quite the same. Instead of "Eye of Newt" it was "Eye of Hollow Pig" and such. You walked back to where Szayel had been last, but he wasn't there.

You looked around the other stacks near the one had had been by, but couldn't find him. You put the ingredients down on the table where you had laid earlier that day and then sat on the floor, pulling the blanket around your shoulders because it was still chilly in the room.

You sat around for a half hour in silence, just thinking and pondering everything. You decided staying put was better, since he had to come back sometime.

"Have it all?" a voice cut through the silence, and you jumped.

"Uh, uhm, yes. Well, almost all of it. I couldn't find two things."

"Good." Szayel crouched in front of you on the floor. "Now what are you doing down here?"

"Waiting for you." You said, shifting yourself so you faced him.

"I see." He stood up and extended his hand to you. You took it and he pulled you up with surprising strength and grace. The blanket fell from your shoulders and onto the floor. "Alright, I don't think I'll be needing you for a while…. You're allowed to leave. I'll have someone lead you back to the room." He raised his hand and twitched it slightly, and a female arrancar immediately appeared before you. She bowed her head and turned on the ball of her foot and she walked towards the exit. You followed closely, not wanting to get lost.

You arrived at the room soon after leaving the other one, and you quickly realized that your bed was the less extravagant one. It was still a queen-size, but it looked much less comfortable than the other one.

You sat down, thanked the arrancar for her help, and you kicked back on the bed. After just sitting around for a while, you got up and explored the large room.

There wasn't much to explore, just a TV, the two beds, some furniture, a refrigerator, and a computer. You sat down in front of the computer and turned it on. The desktop was average, just a blue color. Not many icons, either. You clicked in the "Start" button and went to "My Computer" and found his folder labeled "Data".

Upon opening it up, you found that not the most recently updated folder but the one after that was the one on you. Curiosity pinged in your brain, and you opened the document.

You read the first line, and you blushed like mad. You read it over again, but it said the same thing as before.

It read: "I have picked an attractive female as my closest fraccion, and it seems to be a good choice."

You couldn't help but go an even deeper shade of red after reading over it yet a third time. You scanned over the rest of it to see what it said, but the rest of it just had reports of your health and what needed to be done to improve your strength and such. You shut down the computer and went back to the bed. You lay on your stomach with your face in the pillow, struggling slightly for oxygen.

Your door slammed open behind you and you jumped half a foot in the air and screeched.

"HOLY JESUS!" you yelled, flipping over and tumbling off the bed, taking some of the covers with you. They tumbled a bit to the side and fell half on top of you while you sat up, rubbing your butt from landing so hard on it.

As you pushed the blankets off of your body, you heard the laughter of a man. Once you got the sheets off of your face and you sat up, you saw Szayel standing there, leaning on the doorway and laughing so hard he was crying. You could even see a tiny bit of eyeliner running down his cheek. He brought up his right hand, which was holding papers, and wiped his eyes on his sleeve at the wrist, leaving behind black smudges. His laugh trailed into a giggle.

"Ahm. Hi." You said, standing up after he stopped laughing.

"Hello again, Dark-san." He was still smiling, thoroughly enjoying your clumsiness. "Normally I would get rid of the clumsy part of you but I think it's cute." His smile grew a slight bit bigger, and you cast your glance to the ground because a blush crept across your face. He walked to his computer and opened up a document and began to type.

You looked over to him, and his long fingers darted across the keyboard with such speed and accuracy you had to wonder if he had gotten something inserted into his brain to help him with it, or if he was just naturally so graceful. You stared at him for just a moment more before asking, "So…. Why's Aizen here in the first place? I mean, a shinigami leading the hollows? That sounds pretty—" he cut you off by quickly explaining Aizen's objective of taking over all three dimensions and creating chaos, all the while still typing with the same swiftness. "Oh." was all you said in reply.

You sat down on his bed, which was near to the computer. "So… tell me something about yourself." You said, wondering what he was like besides awkward-making.

He said a bit about himself, how he was Espada Octava, and his brother had died just a while ago at the hands of shinigami, and other things. "And of course I don't need to ask you anything, I already know."

"That's kinda creepy…." You said, "Are you stalking me?"

"No, I just have really good informants. And of course, I just studied you." He minimized his documents on the computer and swiveled his chair so he could face you. He stood up and walked over to his bed, and you pulled your legs up on it, folding them under you and sitting on them.

He laid down on his bed, sinking into the white, fluffy comforter. You moved a tiny bit to face him more directly. "So…." You asked, "What's up?"

"Not much of anything." He replied, looking up at the white canopy over his bed.

"…It's kind of dull and plain white in here… isn't it?"

"Kind of. You grow accustomed to it, though. And I have pink hair, which adds some excitement to my day." He smiled and shifted his gaze to you.

You smiled back, and almost involuntarily said, "Pink's my favorite color."

"Really?" he said, and you heard a hint of seductiveness in his tone as he propped himself up on his elbows and looked at you dead on.

"Oh yes." You said, grinning back at him, getting into his playful mood. "It's just SUCH a turn-on for me, men with pink hair."

"Funny, I didn't find that in your report…" he was trying to keep back a smile, which made you burst into laughter.

"Shut up!" your laughter died out after a few moments. You bit your lip and glanced around the room in the awkward silence, and when you finally looked back at Szayel, he was watching you. "Hi there." You said, to break the silence.

"Your eyes are the strangest color… A smoky blue-green that are somehow clear…"

You blushed a little, but all of a sudden your stomach decided it was a good idea to grumble and complain loudly. "Oh dear!" you said.

"You haven't eaten since yesterday, have you? Let's get you some food…"

You both got up off of the bed and left the room, and you let him lead you to the kitchen area.


End file.
